charlottes_web_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilbur and Cardigan watch SpongeBob SquarePants
Transcript * Wilbur: Okay, Cardigan. Shall we watch TV? * Cardigan: Sure thing, Wilbur. * Wilbur: (turns on the TV) There you go. * Painty: Are you ready, kids? * Children: Ay-ay, captain. * Painty: I can't hear you! * Children: Ay-ay, captian! * Painty: Ooooh! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? * Children: SpongeBob SquarePants. * Painty: Absorbent and yellow and porous is he? * Children: SpongeBob SquarePants. * Painty: If nautical nonsense be something you wish? * Children: SpongeBob SquarePants. * Painty: Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish? * Children: SpongeBob SquarePants. * Painty: Ready! * Painty and the children: SpongeBob SquarePants. SpongeBob SquarePants. SpongeBob SquarePants. * Painty: SpongeBob SquarePants. (laughs) * Wlibur: I love SpongeBob! * Cardigan: Me too! * Narrator: Ah, the sea...So fascinating. So wonderful. Here, we see Bikini Bottom, teeming with life. from left to right Patrick's, Squidward's, and SpongeBob's houses. Zooms in on SpongeBob's house Home to one of my favorite creatures, SpongeBob SquarePants. Yes, of course he lives in a pineapple, you silly. alarm sounds; he wakes, but is unaffected by the annoying sound, and with a smile turns it off. He climbs from his bed to a ladder leading to his diving board * SpongeBob: Today's the big day, Gary! * Gary: Meow. * SpongeBob: on the diving board Look at me, I'm… up, and leaves his underwear behind ...naked! inside pants, walks over to exercise room. His head pops out of the top of his pants Gotta be in top physical condition for today, Gary. * Gary: Meow. * SpongeBob: goes inside his small gym that has a sign that says, "I Love Pain". Taking deep breaths, he prepares to lift a barbell that is balanced by two lightweight stuffed animals. He sticks out his chest, but almost passes out because he can barely lift it. He drops it, and it makes a 'squeak' noise I'm ready! outside I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready! Star's rock tilts upwards with Patrick stuck to its underside * Patrick: Go, SpongeBob! falls Whoa! Crash! * Wilbur: Look at that creature! Is he cute, Cardigan?! * Cardigan: Yes, Wilbur! (laughs) * Wilbur: (laughs, along with Cardigan) * SpongeBob: I am! * Patrick: Who's ready? * SpongeBob: I'm ready! * Patrick: Who's ready? * SpongeBob: I'm ready! * Patrick: Who's ready? * SpongeBob: I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! toward the Krusty Krab * Squidward: graffiti of himself with the word Loser, sees SpongeBob, and sighs Oh no, SpongeBob. What could he possibly want? * Cardigan: I'm gonna change the channel. (pushes the button of the remote) * Wilbur: Let's watch The Gumazing Gum Girl instead. * (Disney logo) * Narrator: (Clears throat) Now, where to begin? (clicks mouth) How about, "Once upon a time"? (cuts to black) How many times have you heard that the story begins? Let's do something else. (gasps) I got it. I got it. Here we go, here's how to open a movie. (The 2019 photorealistic Circle of Life plays, but cuts out in the few seconds) No, I don't think so. It sounds familiar, doesn't it to you? Here's what we're gonna do. (as a "Walt Disney Pictures presents" fades in, then to the book) Why don't I just tell you a happy story? There happened a story…you must see to believe. From way up in the sky to the city of Stockton! * City Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen! * Wilbur and Cardigan: FERN!!! HEEEELP USSSSSSS!!! * (end)